We Always Liked The Rain
by othgirlie
Summary: haley and nathan meet one night @ tric but lose touch when their numbers come off in the rain. they reconnect over the course of 5 years. couples: au naley, leyton and brulian, mayb.
1. Chapter 1 at tric

**we always liked the rain**

**okay so i did this story with smile please10. most of the credit goes to her!**

**summary: haley and nathan met one night at tric but they lose touch when the numbers come off in the rain! they meet again over the course of 5 years. couples: au naley, leyton and brulian.**

**copyright: we own nothing! all rights go to the creators, we only own the plot and any created characters!**

**please read and reveiw!**

**thanks, othgirlie.**

**Chapter 1.**

Haley you are coming out with us tonight and that is final." Brooke told Haley. "Look I know you are still upset about Chris but you have to get out there girl, and as the job of your two best friends, we have to make sure that you do that!" Peyton nodded.

"Come on Haley, come out with us!" Peyton said with a puppy dog look on her face that she knew Haley couldn't resist.  
"Ok, but this doesn't mean I'm over Chris." Haley said in a bored voice.  
" okay, fine whatever just as long as you come out with us!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"You could act a bit more excited" Brooke said.  
"You forced me" Haley said

"details, details" Brooke said while Haley laughed and Brooke scowled. "For that I am going to give you makeover, which I know you hate!" Brooke soon finished Haley's makeover and they headed off to the club.

"Haley are you going to drink anything tonight, that is your like 30th diet coke. Come on!" Peyton said " I know your break up was hard and believe me, if I was saw him again then I would slap him 10 times harder than I did but you can't let him win." Haley nodded and got up to go to the bar and order and alcoholic drink.

"Are you from Tennessee because you are the only ten I see." some random guy said.  
"Does that ever work?" Haley asked the guy.  
"I'm not sure does it?" he asked.  
"No" Haley answered.  
"Come on you know you want me, why don't we go in the back room and you can give me a little sugar"

"no" Haley answered. He tried to grab her but before he could, someone punched him and he got knocked out. Haley turned around to look at her rescuer. "Thank you" she said.  
"Are you alone?" he asked concerned.

"no my friends right over..." she got a text from Brooke me and peyt met some cute guys sorry but we out if here, saw u talking to some hot guy at the bar meet you at home. "I can't believe this they force me to come out and when I do they go off with guys." Haley said.

"Are they your friends?" he asked  
"Yeah they are my best friends, we live together and they are usually great!"  
"I'm really close with my brother, we get on really well."  
" my name's Nathan by the way" exclaimed the cute guy.

"Haley. My names Haley. Nice to meet you Nathan." said Haley. She immediately started to blush after that.

He smiled at that. Haley thought he had a cute smile. Nathan thought she was really pretty with her long honey colored hair and big brown/hazel eyes.

"Hey bartender, do you have a pen? Thanks! Okay here's my number."  
On his hand, Haley had written:  
Haley's cell- 291-3502.  
Okay great! Here's mine."  
He wrote on her hand:  
Nathan's cell- 432-9671.  
"Okay bye Nathan"  
"Bye Haley"

When they got outside, it started to pour.

"Oh no! Her number came off in the rain!" Exclaimed Nathan sadly.

"Oh no! His number came off in the rain!" exclaimed Haley glumly.


	2. Chapter 2 the Next Day

**okay i know it has taken me a really long time to upload this, but school started and my schedule is crazy here's chapter 2! hope you like it!**

**love,**

**othgirlie & smile please10**

Chapter 2. The next day

Haley's Apartment  
"I can't believe I lost his number!" exclaimed a very stressed out Haley.

"Wait, what guy? What number?" said a confused Peyton; she had no idea of the pervious events.

"Yeah tutor girl. Wait was it that cute guy I saw you talking to last night?" asked Brooke excitedly, she then started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together happily. "Tutor-girl has a crush!"

Both Brooke and Peyton were confused since they did not see Haley again last night, which meant that they got home before her, which means she must have been doing something all those hours, so Brooke's immediate conclusion was a guy, surprisingly this time she was right.

"Yes, that was the guy. His name was Nathan. And now I've lost his number. Great." Haley started to frown. She had really felt like she connected with Nathan last night and now she wouldn't even get the chance to make it turn into something more, unless he calls her which she hoped he would, she doesn't even know his last name!

"Oh no. No frowns." Said Peyton in a firm voice.

"Yeah. Well we need to get going. Cheer practice starts in an hour and it would not look good if the captain and co-captains were late. Let's go." Said a now stern Brooke.

"Okay, I guess your right. Lets go get changed." Said Haley, there nothing she could do about it, she would just have to wait and see, if he called her. 20 minutes later the girls were in the car headed to practice.

Nathan's Apartment

"I can't believe I lost her number!" said a very stressed out Nathan.

"Nate, slow down. What girl?" said Nathan's brother, Lucas. Lucas was confused Nathan never cared about girl's numbers he was the love them and leave them type, why was he getting so stressed over a girl, Lucas had to meet the girl that did this to Nathan. Lucas hadn't gone to Tric last night. He had to study for finals, but now he was wishing he went so he could meet the girl.

"The girl I met last night at Tric. But as I was leaving, her number came off in the rain. Her name was Haley." Nathan answered; extremely annoyed the number had washed off in the rain.

"Well, calm down. I'm sure you'll see her some where. Where does she go to school?" said Lucas

"UNC" said Nathan still clearly frustrated. He knew there was no way he could see her again, unless she called him and who knows maybe the number came off in the rain too. He didn't even know her last name.  
"Oh well, considering that you go to duke, it would be kind of hard. Sorry man." Said a regretting Lucas, if this girl made Nathan get so stressed in just one night she must be pretty amazing. Lucas knew that, that was exactly what Nathan needed to fall in love, now he didn't even have the chance.

"Yeah me to. She lives up there with her 2 best friends. She was just visiting for the weekend." Said a sad Nathan. He knew there was nothing he could do, maybe one day they would meet again and have their happily ever after. Nathan knew the chances were slim, but he could dream right?

"Well, we need to get going. Practice starts in an hour. Coach will not like it if we are late." Said a stern Lucas.

"Yeah, let's get going." Said a tired Nathan. 10 minutes later they were headed off to practice.

And just like that both Nathan and Haley were back to reality. Never forgetting about the other, just pushing them to the back of their minds. They dated, completed college and within three years time both had jobs and were single.


End file.
